Let's Play
by DramaKing4Life
Summary: Ryan invites Troy over to play a game, but what game is Ryan playing and who wins? SLASH/Yaoi, Tryan, Song Fic.


Hey so here is my latest HSM Tryan fic, it has no relation to the previous 2 I have written, this was done purely as a stand alone story inspired by a song I am LOVING at the moment called "Let's Play" by Kristina Maria. If you haven't heard it check it out, weird video though so this is in my head what I imagine is going on. If you don't like slashy boy on boy stuff then don't read on, if you do then please enjoy and feel free to leave a review :-) DK x

* * *

><p><span>Let's Play<span>

"Hi Troy, so glad you came, come on in" Ryan greeted and gestured the jock into the large hallway of the Evans residence. "My parents are away in Morocco and Sharpay is out shopping, she will be gone all day, so no one can disturb us" The blonde said with a cheeky smile and lead Troy up a winding flight of highly polished marble stairs.

"You have an awesome house dude" Troy said stopping at top of the stairs in awe of his lavish surroundings."Thank you, my room is just along here" the blonde boy said modestly walking along the landing to a set of doors, "right through here, this way" he said and went in. Troy followed him through the double doors and found himself in Ryan's huge bedroom.

The walls where a duck egg blue, and covered in various Broadway and film posters, there was a large bookcase with song books, film scripts and play texts as well as other literature on one side of the room and a cabinet of shining trophies and awards for singing, dance and drama, a large desk with a state of the art laptop and a sound system on the other. A tank of tropical fish stood on a plinth in one corner, a walk in wardrobe could be glimpsed behind a partially shut door with two longs selves just for hats and another door lead to an ensuite bathroom. The king size bed was at one end, and at the other was a TV nook with bean bags and pillows arranged in front of a large plasma flat screen, several game consoles a DVD and blue ray player and a vast collection of games and films.

"WOW!" gasped Troy gazing around the room.

"You like it?" asked Ryan his blue eyes sparkling as he sat crossed legged in a bean bag.

"It's amazing!" Troy went over to study the game and DVD collection excitedly, "You have everything here" he admired "I didn't know you where into gaming and was really surprised when you asked me to come over and play sometime" Troy explained.

Ryan grinned, he had gotten to know the Jock better over the summer when he working at Lava Springs. Troy had split up with Gabriella deciding they were better off as friends. Since then Sharpay had made it her mission again to claim Troy for her own. Ryan however had different ideas, he wanted Troy too and his sister always got everything. He wanted to get something before her for a change and so far Troy had resisted her. It was no secret Ryan was gay, so when he made the offer for Troy to come over he had never actually expected he would actually take him up on it and yet here he was in his room. This could all be too easy.

"There is a lot about me that you don't know Troy" Ryan smiled secretly and gestured for Troy to join him on a bean bag, "so what do you want to play?"

**"_There's so much that we can do  
>Have a play date in my room<br>And the rest is up to you baby"_**

"That is the eleventh time you have beaten me Ry!" Troy exclaimed dropping the control "You are too gooood, its not faiiirrr, how'd you do it?" he whined admitting defeat. They had been playing a wrestling game and Ryan was particularly good at it as Troy had found out.

"It's all those piano lessons I've had, they've given me very dextrous fingers, means I can do the controls quickly" Ryan stated gripping the controller in a provocative manner and turned it suggestively in his hands. Troy was oblivious and accepted what he was saying as fact. "Right I have had enough of defeating you for now, let's give the games a rest. What else would you like to do?" Ryan asked stretching himself out on the bean bag so his tee rode up a couple of inches exposing his smooth pale stomach, tummy button and the waist band of his briefs, he let one hand fall and rest just by his crotch. There where hundreds of things Ryan would love to do with and to the handsome jock if he could, he had quite the bag of tricks.

**"_We can dress up if you'd like  
>What's your flavour, what's your type?<br>Come on over for tonight  
>I'll bring your fantasies to life"<em>**

"I'm pretty thirsty. Can I have a drink please?" Troy asked politely. Again oblivious to what was going on.

"Certainly, right this way" Ryan sighed, jumping to his feet in exasperation, Troy was going to be tough to crack as he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, it would appear.

They both went downstairs to the kitchen and got two cans of Arizona iced tea from the fridge in mandarin flavour and a large bag of crinkle cut chips from a cupboard, and hurried back up to Ryan's room. They sat and munched away for a bit in relative silence, until Ryan had an idea.

"So I have been thinking" Ryan said taking a sip of his drink, "seeing as I have beaten you at most of the games."

"Yeh you have" Troy sulked unused to loosing

"Haha bruised your ego have I?" Ryan laughed

"No!" he defended, "I just haven't played that game before, anyway, go on?"

"How about a wrestling match, for real this time" Ryan grinned.

"For real?" Troy raised a quizzical brow "you want to wrestle me?"

"Don't you think you could handle me?" Ryan asked confidently sitting up and looking Troy square in the eye.

"Of course, I think this is one game I could beat you at" the jock boasted with a smile and flexed his muscled arms.

"So are we on?"

"You're on"

"Let's Play" Ryan grinned devilishly.

**_"Let's play  
>I'll let you wrestle me<br>You can win all day"_**

The two boys stood up facing each other, the excitement shining in their eyes. Troy removed his belt with the large buckle and tossed it to one side "don't really want to cause you an injury" he said, he then removed his chequered red shirt so he was only in his white tee and jeans. Ryan had removed his baker boy cap and put it safely on a shelf, and was now ready in a tight hot pink tee and granite grey loose fit sweat pants. After playfully making a couple of lunges at each other, Ryan made a grab for Troy, who leapt out of the way and caught hold of the blonde boy round the waist, bringing him crashing to the floor onto the pillows they had laid out as crash mats.

"See, I knew I could take you down, it's the basket ball, lightning quick reflexes" Troy bragged with a large grin, he reached down to Ryan who was sprawled on the floor in a daze and gripping him by the wrist he pulled him to his feet, "not so good now with out the controls are you" he taunted jokingly.

"We will see" Ryan challenged as he brushed himself off "round two!"

**"_I'll show you want it means to fool around  
>You'll see how much you want it now<br>Just come out and play"  
><em>**

The boys tackled and threw each other around playfully, Ryan letting Troy take him down most of the time with out the jock being aware of it. Ryan was rather enjoying feeling the tanned and toned arms wrap around him and the excuses for physical contact. Several times he had grabbed the jock's firm little buttocks with a feigned lunge or had squeezed his biceps or pecs when he had got caught and was 'struggling' to escape, but the jock hadn't so much acknowledged it. The brushes and touches which he could get away with because of the game were fun, but he wanted to crank it up to the next level. Troy had Ryan under the arms and was trying to get him to the ground, but Ryan using Troy's weight against him managed to break out of the hold and spinning the jock round pinned his arms behind his back.

"Got you!" Ryan said close to Troy's ear.

"Yeh you have" Troy said "and when you let me go I'm gonna get you back"

"Ahh, what makes you think I am going to let you go?" Ryan whispered into Troy's ear. Giving Troy a gentle but forceful shove the jock fell into Ryan's desk chair, and before he could escape, Ryan had grabbed the Troy's belt from the floor and had bound him to the chair with it.

**"_Baby if I tie you up  
>It don't mean I'll tie you down<br>I just like it to play it rough baby"_**

"I win!" Ryan chuckled standing in front of a defeated, bound and confused Troy.

"It appears so" Troy agreed straining at the bonds "but you cheated!"

Ryan smiled and walked behind Troy, running his hand up his arm on to the broad shoulders, and began to gently massage them, "I never said I would play fair" the blonde said matter of factly "did I?" The jock beneath his hands struggled weakly but couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Ryan's skilled fingers working the hard muscles of his shoulders and upper arms, and finally sighed admitting his defeat, he slumped in the chair.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked gazing up at his conqueror behind him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ryan asked pausing "because if you do, I will."

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…I don't know" Troy said pathetically.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, Chad enjoyed himself and needed far less coaxing than you, in fact he practically begged me..." Ryan came round to face Troy, crouching down in front of him, placing his hands just above his knees "not to stop."

Troy was shocked, Chad and Ryan? When? Why? "What are you talking about?" Troy asked in confusion.

"After the baseball game, at Lava Springs" Ryan said smugly running his hands up the insides of Troy's legs "in the showers" his hands moved up and under his tee shirt and rubbed Troy's well defined six pack. "I offered to wash his back…" Troy groaned under the touch as Ryan's hands came to rest either side of Troy's groin "and well one thing lead to another…" His hands rubbed around Troy's V lines and hips. "And lets just say he went for the Grand Slam" and he gave Troy a suggestive wink. "In fact" Ryan said sitting up and removing his hands from the bound jock for a minute "if you want I can give him a call? I'm sure he would be more than up for it, he has asked a few times if he could do it again sometime."

**_"And if you wanna bring a friend  
>Its more than welcome to join in,<br>We will have triple times the fun  
>Yea this night has just begun"<br>_**

"NO!" shouted Troy in alarm, "no, Chad doesn't need to be involved, just keep it us two, and secret ok?"

"Of course, I wouldn't really want it any other way" Ryan smiled seductively, "don't worry Troy, your golden boy reputation won't be ruined" Ryan rose and straddled his willing captive, running his hands up Troy's torso he pushed the jocks tee up and over his head exposing his ripped body, grinning greedily Ryan said "every inch of you is just perfect Mr Bolton" his hand caressed the soft, warm skin and felt the muscles quiver underneath.

"You like?" asked Troy looking at Ryan lustily.

"Very much" was the reply. Ryan removed his own top and began planting kisses on Troy's chest, his tongue darting out and flicking at the hard nipples, the kisses changing from feather light to fierce and hungry. Troy moaned and threw his head back, enjoying the attention "That's good, do that".

**_"Let's play  
>I'll let you wrestle me<br>You can win all day  
>I'll show you want it means to fool around<br>You'll see how much you want it now  
>Just come out and play"<br>_**

Ryan worked over Troy's torso, his hands and lips leading lower and lower stopping eventually at the top of Troy's jeans, he paused a looked up at Troy a questioning smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, yes don't stop go there, you wanted it now do it" Troy said through gritted teeth glaring at Ryan intensely. Ryan didn't need telling twice, kneeling in front of Troy, his hands unfastened the buttons and tugged the jeans down round the ankles, revealing Troy's tight blue Hugo Boss briefs and the hard bulge beneath. Ryan licked his lips as he hooked his thumbs round the waist band and slowly pulled them down until Troy's hard length sprung out proudly. Looking Troy in the eyes Ryan kissed up the jock's shaft to the tip, before taking it all in his warm mouth and sucking it to the base.

**_"Oooooh ooooh, lets play"_**

"Oh my GOD!" Troy gasped in ecstasy, bucking his hips and thrusting into Ryan's mouth almost making him choke. Ryan was good, very good and Troy couldn't believe it was happening, he didn't fancy guys but this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. He looked down at the blonde boy's head bobbing up n down in front of him one hand rubbing and pinching Troy's nipples, the other working himself over having kicked off his sweat pants.

"Mmm Ry, that's it stroke it some more"

"Uh huh" Ryan said, doing as he was told.

"That's good, undo me would you?"

"Mmm Ok" Ryan stopped, and undone the belt "that better?"

"Yeh, much. Now show me what you can do in the bed."

"Of course"

**"_I can show you all the toys that you might like, my way"_**

Ryan did things to Troy that blew the jocks mind, Ryan looked like the perfect little Angel but the boy was a deviant little Devil in the bedroom and probably any other room in the house. Troy was really getting into it when there was a loud knock on the door.

"RYAN! What are you doing? Why is your door locked? Have you got someone in there? Ryan you better answer me?" Sharpay bellowed from the other side of the door. Ryan stopped licking Troy, who had frozen in shock, for one second to shout "PISS OFF SHARPAY! I'm busy!" Then he hit a switch on his bedside table and club music with heavy base and a sexy rhythm blasted out from the sound system.

**_"This Barbie's got nothing on me tonight"_**

"Now where was I? Oh yeh I was doing this" Ryan said and went back to making Troy melt over and over again. Ryan had well and truly won this game, and Troy was happy to admit his defeat.

_"**Let's play,**  
><strong>Anything you want<strong>  
><strong>We'll make up our own rules, all day<strong>  
><strong>We can find a game<strong>  
><strong>Where no one has to lose"<strong>_

"Ry, don't stop that's it, right there, oh my God, Shit that's good!"

"You like?"

"Yes, just keeping going, I'm so close!"

**"_Let's Play"_**

THE END


End file.
